Going Up
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Careese having some nsfw fun in an elevator.


*Disclaimer ~ Nothing you see belongs to me.

* * *

"That's why you should have listened to me, John. If you hadn't rushed in there, he wouldn't have had time to run off." Carter shook her head as Reese glared back at her. They'd lost a suspect because as usual he'd been too swift to act. Now the only lead they had for his latest case was probably halfway across Manhattan and headed God knew where.

"You know me, Carter…."

"I do, always leaping before you look." She grinned and cocked her head, looking at the grim expression on his face. "Come on; let me buy you a beer."

"A beer sounds nice. I could definitely use one," he said as they headed back to the parking garage and the elevator to go back up to the third floor parking lot. "Or two."

"I'll get the first round," Carter said. "The rest are on you."

She pressed the button for the elevator, and noticed his curious gaze as they waited.

"What?" she asked.

"I know something else I'd like to be on me right now."

She shook her head. "No, no, no. Not tonight. Not after all you put me through today. We've been traipsing round New York and have yet to yield any results. After we have this beer, I'm going home."

Although she was tired, she couldn't help the tremor of pleasure than ran through her as he came to stand in the back of her. She never could control how easily he could pull a reaction from her.

"John, stop," she said as his hand moved around her waist. "Move your hand."

The elevator door opened, and they both walked in, but instead of giving her space, he crowded her, pushed her to the back of the lift.

"John, what are you doing?" The question died as he slowly slid his tongue in her mouth, warm and wet, seeking and moving.

She could hear him fumbling with the buttons for the floors, felt him pressing himself into her and moaned.

She was supposed to be tired.

"Where do you want me to put my hand, Joss?" he whispered before he sucked on her lips again. "Tell me," he said as his hand moved underneath her jacket and curved over her breast.

She gasped as his thumb traced her nipple. She looked up before his lips descended on her and saw fire in his eyes.

"Tell me," he said, whispering it urgently. "Do you want me to touch you?"

She couldn't believe how hot she was getting. She was never given to public sex acts. Hell she wasn't too big on PDA either. She believed in being unabashed in bed behind closed doors, but something about the way his voice dipped right now, the way he was whispering in her ear was doing something to her.

"I want you to touch me, John," she whispered, surprised at the tremor in her own voice.

He spun her round, her cheek pressed lightly to the wall of the lift. In the reflective surface she could see his face, see his mouth open, see him press his lips to the side of her face while his hands moved over her belt and zipped down her pants.

She could hear the floors as they dinged. How many buttons did he press? How high was he taking them?

She could feel the hardness of his cock pressed to her butt, but his fingers as he slid them down her panties presented another distraction.

"John we can't." the protest left her mouth followed swiftly by a deep moan. He pushed his middle finger inside slowly, deeply and her wet warmth coated it.

"Ugh!" The moaning continued while he stroked her, while she felt the hardness of him pressed into her, and she couldn't move.

"You feel like silk on my hand," he said while he massaged her clit.

"Don't stop," she pleaded as he reached up to squeeze her breast. She grabbed his hand, holding it there, bucking into him, moaning in her throat.

"I missed touching you. I missed this….so much, Joss."

It had been a few weeks since their last time; forever it seemed, now that his fingers were inside her.

"I only wish it was my cock inside you and not my finger."

"Yeah," she said, feeling closer and closer to her peak.

"I miss fucking you."

She was in a frenzy, feeling embarrassed, but thrilled, ecstatic. She'd never done this, didn't think she'd do it again, but right now her legs were weak, she was so wet and she was trembling under his hand.

"You wanna fuck me?"

"I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you so bad."

"I want you too," she said, just as he kissed her hungrily. Her breath hitched in her throat, and the scream that followed it was deep. He tried to silence it, kissed her again, and she flattened both her hands against the cold steel as she came, hard.

"Oh God," she said, blinking. His fingers stilled inside her, slipped out slowly, and he rested the flat of his hand over her mound. "John we have to get out of here," she said, her breathing labored.

She leaned her forehead against the wall, quickly zipping up her pants and fastening her belt. He was still in back of her, his hands running up and down her thighs over her pants. Her body was on fire, feeling like he'd offered just a taste of ecstasy and now her body wanted more.

She turned to him, saw him smelling his finger and slapped his hand away.

"Stop that," she said feeling embarrassed.

"What?" he asked, bending down to kiss her, but she pushed him away, blushing. He smelled his hand again.

"Stop it," she said again.

"You smell good, Joss. Now I wanna taste you," he said, and licked his finger.

"John…" she frowned.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I. But I enjoyed making you come." He pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth and then turned to press the button for the third floor. "Ready for that drink?" he asked.

"You still want that damn beer?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. First round is on you, remember? Then all the _other_ rounds…are on me."


End file.
